Watched You
by Allen's Matchmaker
Summary: I was supposed to protect humans, to fight for them. Yet, why do I hate them so much? I, innocence, twin of the Heart, loathed them. I was the one that deformed his arm! It was not his fault! Yet why? Why do you try to kill him? Why not try kill me instead?. . .To top it all, what if Little Allen's soul was actually a Noah? A new Noah, that's what his beautiful soul was. His Song.
1. Song, Heal My Child!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.

This story's made a thousand years ago. I decided that since it would be deleted if I don't work on it for far too long, it'll be gone story and all so here it is! Banzai! Moi ami!

Ran: Keep on going Matchmaker-chan! I'm sure everything will work out in the end!

Huh? What'll work out?

Ran: Go! Go! Go for it!

Hello. . . ?

Miki:** An artist's work can take years to complete.** Go a little bit to the edge of death and it'll be a thrill!

Edge of death. . .?! OoOlll

Miki: Make sure to add me in your corner. I should pose like this. I look cool right?

. . . Cool. . . I guess?

Su: Here you go! Su made you triple cone cookies to boost up your energy when writing and keep you healthy while you read! Make sure to eat them with milk~desu!

Desu. . .? Uh. . . Okay?

Amu: *pant* Mo! Mina(everyone) had to split up to find you three! Where did you go?!

Dia: It isn't right to leave without informing someone where you're off to you know. Next time tell us, okay? So we don't have to worry.

Uh. . .

_Take a guess on which anime has this characters._

**If you didn't get the hint, it's in bold.**

_This story of Allen's childhood is extracted from his Innocence's eyes. This story will also explain later on why the fourteenth betrayed his family._

* * *

I stood still, unable to do anything but watch them beat up my little child mercilessly. I wanted to do something. My blood was boiling; red blotches forced their way onto my eyes, anger gnawing away my breath into rags. I wanted to beat them into a pulp, kill them, and hear their scream for mercy begging for their lives, and their impure blood running down their face to taint the ground with their filth. I was shaking, vibrating with rage!

But I just stood there.

Doing nothing.

Just watching.

Hearing.

Feeling.

If only I could synchronize with him. If only his body was not as resistant as Noah to innocence, then maybe, maybe. . . If only my little child would not blame himself if I killed them. If only he wouldn't care.

"That's what you get kid when you pick a fight with people stronger than you!"

"Kid? That _thing_ is a demon. I mean, look at his arm man, covered with blood."

"Humph."

"C'mon man, let's leave. There's nothing left here anyway,"

"See ya Demon. If you could still see that is."

I watched their wretched backs, one of them limping badly due to the impact my child had sent flying into him and almost falling while the other was sporting a blackening left eye, and a couple of his veins clogged. At least my child could fight two at a time and giving them beyond the greatest amount of damage a normal child of his age could hardly do bare handedly.

I hate them, loath them. Damn humans. What are the Noahs doing?! If they're going to destroy the world and rid humanity, I wouldn't even bat an eye. My child was beyond the lowly minds of these humans. Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to hate humanity. For Pete's sake! I was innocence! I was to protect them.

But now, I couldn't even care less as I watched my beautiful fair-skinned child struggle to breathe. Blood pooled from his mouth. I checked through my link to him and found that his throat was bleeding, he had fifteen bloody wounds, three internally, one long gash slashing through his silvery eyes, and at least **ten** bones broken AND his right hand's dislocated, twisting in an odd, painful angle. Yet he didn't cry, his eyes, though were half closed due to the bloody wound, burned with determination. _I'm not going to die here! Not give up! I'm still here! _That was what his eyes ragingly screamed at me.

I didn't have to worry, I knew that. _It _had always come in times like this. Always. I didn't have to wait long, a few minutes after those 'men' went, a song, a melody that had always protected him began to flow from my child's body, lyrics swirling high above his limp body.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita__  
__Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to__  
__Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao__  
__Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume__  
__Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni__  
__Umare ochita kagayaku omae__  
__Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga__  
__Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo__  
__Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru__  
__Douka konoko ni ai no__  
__Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo__Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita__  
__Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to__Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao__  
__Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume__  
__Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni__  
__Umare ochita kagayaku omae__  
__Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga__  
__Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshitemo__  
__Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru__  
__Douka konoko ni ai no__  
__Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru__  
__Douka konoko ni ai no__  
__Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo_

I watched, half fascinated by the magic working in front of me, and the other half was dead away with murder as a last thought. His wounds were healing, both internally and externally, broken bones were mending, and his right hand snapped back into place; life was flowing back into him, into my child. The eerie golden symbols, or lyrics, gradually disappeared knowing it had accomplished its task.

Gently, I cradled my child's body. He wasn't really my child by blood. I found him inside the Noah's Ark, sleeping peacefully, but seemingly lonely while trapped inside a powerfully warded crystal ball of blue and violet light the size of a house.

**Flashback:**

_I was weak then. The Noahs had once again shattered my form.** I'm so. . . weak. **__Yes, I'm so weak, but at least I didn't really die like my brothers and sisters, right? I sighed. No Noah could actually destroy me. Though my form gets shattered, burnt to a crisp by no other than the Noah, my will did not die. It simply remained there, too stubborn to let go. Thus, I was able to reform after time._

_**Oh no! Bloody hell! No, no, no! I'm not going into that ark! **__Alas, the wind seemed to despise me today. The wind blew most of my pieces into the ark's gate as the Noah of Dreams head poked out, grinned, and launched an assault towards the Earl. The Earl caught her and hugged her back._

_ "Milleni! Everyone's worried! You were so late!" came the protest from the ever so fake of a smiling face. The Earl swung her around, her blue hair spiked to the wind, and proceeded to get inside the ark. Along. With. My. Pieces._

_ "Ah~ Gomen ne~ I met a couple of pests along the way~!"_

_ "Is it that Order again? They're so stupid! How long will it take for them to realize it's useless to strike back?" And then they went in, WITH me trailing behind._

_**NO!**__ I screamed in my head though I knew I was too late to do anything. The bloody ark was bloody sucking me in! __**Aaaaagh! Damn you Noahs!**_

* * *

_Five minutes later_

_ The whole place was white; buildings of white arranged neatly in rows to encircle a tall, white dome like figure towering high above everything else. The sky encircled the 'ark', the waters in which it floated above on still. The place, to someone who had not known the inhabitants of the ark, would seem like haven and might have thought they had died somewhere along the way. To someone who knew them well and fought with them for seven millennia, the sight was terrifyingly deadly. _

_ The 'owners' __**would**__ kill you once you were found out, and it **is** hard to hide from them, but in my case, since I was already 'dead' they could not be bothered even less. __For not the first time, I am glad I was the Heart's twin innocence. The others called me and my twin a lot of names; Twin Hearts, The-Twin-Heros-of-the-World, Destruction(me) and Life(my twin), and a whole bunch of corny names._

_They seriously needed to work on those. Ugh! _

_~Skip~_

_It was dark, oh well, the surrounding was dark. But there, in the center of all this gloominess was a gigantic orb of light. I 'stepped nearer to it, and found its presence calming and needy. I t compelled me closer, and I immediately complied. I knew I was doing something so stupid. This was the Noah's Ark! How was I suppose to know this wasn't a trap?_

_My worries and caution, however, was thrown aside as I saw what was in the very center of the pale green orb._

_A child._

_A beautiful child._

_A beautiful child with silver white hair._

_A beautiful child with silver white hair dressed in whiten silk with his eyes closed in sleep._

_A pure child, a child of innocence._

_. . ._

_A child of Light._

_And. . ._

_A child of. . . Darkness._

* * *

Well. . . what do you think? I know there's a lot of explaining to do so here:

Allen's Innocence(Crown Clown)

* Wants to protect the world while his other half yearned to kill those who hurted Allen who did nothing to them.

*Upon seeing the humans' mistreatment to an innocent, homeless child, a part of him slowly turned dark.

*This results in him being able to destroy both innocence and akuma (not to mention the Noahs)

*Will always, and only be wielded by Allen.

You can decide the rest.

Thank you for reading. Please review!


	2. Found Him, Someone Like Me

_To our dear readers,_  
_Sorry it took so long; I was not in any internet accessible area for a long while. I barely made it! I just realized I needed a due date for chapters to be actually worked on like a project because otherwise, I would most likely read than write. I think I need to work on my other stories. I am half way done with Noah of Cycle chapter 2, and just started with chapter two of Child and Clown._

_Thank you!_

_And to give you an idea on what happened:_

_Dear Diary:_  
_It is Friday afternoon and we are currently driving towards Silver Saddle Ranch. Sorry to say, we have arrived late and oh God, I didn't get, no actually, I forgot to ask for the internet password and so here I am, netless, unable to read any story at all. I hope we get home early. Oh and yeah, Spring Break starts today._

_Dear Diary:_  
_It is Saturday today! We had breakfast in this huge, huge place. After that we went, well after we had to wait for our parents to complete some sort of contract and then received camcorders, boat riding: single and double, and then rode the bikes and dear God, one almost fell on top of me; the triple sitters almost crushed me because I drove too fast and hit the plants. It was fun! We also tried archery and it wasn't actually so easy. It was stiff and hard to control. How do the movies make it seem so easy? Oh and it is now 7:50 pm. We still have to eat outside, so I'm guessing we will be home by 8:50 and all. I guess the story's going to be late. Good night._  
_The Matchmaker._

* * *

A many thanks to:  
*The readers*  
MercenaryCrime  
Fountainofroses

Happycafegirl  
SoulNinjas  
Yikko  
roseokumura2299

* * *

**_Five minutes later_**

_The whole place was white; buildings of similar color arranged neatly in rows that slowly rise to encircle a tall, white dome like figure towering high above everything else. The sky wrapped the 'ark', the waters in which it floated above were still. The place, to someone who had not known the inhabitants of the ark, would seem like haven and might have thought they had died somewhere along the way. To someone who knew 'them' well and fought with 'them' for seven thousand years, the sight was terrifyingly deadly and foreboding._

_The 'owners', infamously known as the Noahs, will kill you once you were found out, and it is hard to hide from them, but in my case, since I was already 'dead' they could not be bothered even less. For not the first time, I felt glad I was the Heart's twin innocence. The others had called me and my twin a lot of names; Twin Hearts, The-Twin-Heroes-of-the-World, Destruction(me) and Life(my twin), and a whole bunch of corny names._

_They seriously needed to work on those._

_Change my mind. Like they would. They'd probably think we don't want them to call us that because we were too humble. Seriously, humble? More like embarrassed. If you hear an even more bizarre name than this ones, well if it speaks about twins or something of the sort, you now know who it's being directed to._

_Well, talking about twins, the Heart was always the better one of us two I guess. He was always understanding, kind, forgiving, and well, just about everything good. I know I wasn't really the best, but you know, I didn't really have to be treated like an outcast, right? _

_To the people who think of me that way: like you can talk you hypocrites. You, Apocrophys mostly, kill both humans and innocence without a thought for your own specific 'reasons' that does not usually include my twin like you always claim to. You can't just really do that and you guys know it. _

_Check the people who bad mouthed me. I roll my eyes. Really, just because I can destroy both innocence and akumas and Noahs doesn't mean I was going to 'sell' them away. Fortunately for them, I also wasn't they type to care. My job was just destroy the akumas then kill the Noahs._

_ If that was all, then life was easy. I never plan to betray my fellows anyway like that specific group of Apocrophys claim to._

_"Milleni! Milleni! C'mon! C'mon!" I turned my head swiftly, barely catching a glimpse of the bloody Earl's freakishly large butt disappearing into the door of a white, flat roofed house._

_"Hai, hai. I'm coming right now!" He was already inside when he said that. Seeing as neither he nor the Noahs had any business outside, I hadn't imagined that he would poke his forever grinning face out again and stare at me, well at most of me, for a second and left the door slightly ajar. _

_I could go in, was what the action indicated._

_But I didn't follow. Why should I anyway? I mean sure, I could spy on their conversation, but right now, I just don't really feel up to it. None of my pieces had went inside that particular house so why bother making them go there? Even at an opportunity like this, survival was a first. What if they noticed my presence? Or had actually set this at the first place? Then I would have nothing to tell anyone, duh!_

_I was all alone now; left to ponder on my own thoughts and try to figure out how to get out of this ark. Well, if I could just collect all my pieces, the moment the Noahs use the ark I could slip out. Yes, that was the plan for now. I know I could be stuck here for years. It's not like I can find a better one anyway._

_This was what I've been thinking before a very weak presence interrupted my thoughts._

_"He. . . Lo. . .?" a warm breeze suddenly bellowed gently in the street, and flew me, as in me and my pieces, straight up a complete twenty feet off ground and into a whole new street nearer to the tall roman-style open-spaced dome._

_What the bloody, bloody hell was that?! I put my guard up and didn't answer. I focused my inner sight and began to try locate this confusing presence. Tried. Weird. . . It seemed to be everywhere. . . Oh God! Oh goodness gracious! Don't tell me this ark had a fucking guardian or something? Was that why the Noahs didn't seem to be worried about me if they even actually noticed?_

_"Mr. . . Wind. . .?"_

_Mr. Wind? Is he calling for me? Oh wait. . . Can't the Noahs hear him? The voice was not threatening, but it held great wariness. And. . . It sounded like a child. . . Ah-uh-uh! No way! The only child in here was Road, the Noah of Dreams, and really, she not even young anymore!_

_"He~…lo...? Mr. . . . Wind?" The voice and the wind called out again, and once again, the same breeze pushed against me, only this time, it pushed me against a glowing white house. I gaped, pretty sure that this house was not glowing earlier. The wind nudged me softly against the door, and slowly, slowly, the wooden door creaked open silently to the tiniest of gaps._

_"Are. . . Are you calling to me, child?" I tried to push back, struggle against the wind, but it was hopeless, and I knew that. It was like when I got 'vacuumed' into the ark again._

_". . . " was his answer as I was slowly seeping in through the barely visible gap with not even a single clue to what was waiting for me inside._  
_**Inside:**_

_It was dark, oh well, the surrounding was dark. But there, in the center of all this gloominess was a gigantic orb of light. I 'stepped' nearer to it, and found its presence calming and needy. It compelled me closer, and immediately, I complied. I knew I was doing something so stupid. This was the Noah's Ark! How was I suppose to know this wasn't a trap?_

_My worries and caution, however, were thrown aside as I saw what was in the very center of the pale green orb._

_A child._

_A beautiful child._

_A beautiful child with silver white hair._

_A beautiful child with silver white hair dressed in whiten silk with his eyes closed in a seemingly peaceful sleep._

_A pure child, a child of innocence.. . ._

_A child of Light._

_And. . ._

_A child of. . . Darkness._

_I didn't know how I knew that, but somehow, somehow, I knew that this boy, this boy, was someone like me. A two-sider, the one in the fair side, more or less like an outcast by both sides of society(preferably the Noahs and Innocence society). Just like me._

_There was an expectant silence. Both of us keeping an eye on who should make what move first._

_"He . . . Lo? Is that . . . You Mr. Wind?"_

_"Well, if you mean me, then yes, it is me here," I tried to sound like an understanding adult, and probably would failed if not for the fact that the tenseness in the air dropped by several hundred degrees. "Do you mind if I may ask for your name?"_

_There it was again, that hesitant silence. Though the child's eyes were closed, I could see his struggle, his struggle for his name. Brows elegantly steeping in concentration and his feet and hands tightening around him as if searching for comfort._

_"I. . . I don't have any." The voice trembled, as if he was about to cry. I tried to get even closer, nearer him when suddenly I was hurled backwards into unseen walls._

_Ouch, I think my already pounded self just got pounded even more._

_"No! Don't come closer!"_

_I laughed shakily, having the breath taken out of me. "Don't worry, I'm fine!"_

_"Please don't go closer! I'm surrounded by powerful wards! They can harm you!" The child cried, and even from afar, I could see the glistening tears slowly sliding down his soft, pale cheeks._

_"So. . . You've never been outside?"_

_"Yes. . . I've never met anyone before. Not even the people who were always inside the ark. I don't think they even know about me either. . ." I barely heard it. He said it so quietly, I wouldn't have been surprised if I imagined his response._

_I stood up, feeling rage build up around me. Here I was, thinking I was the one whom everyone didn't really like to meet and feeling all alone by myself when this child didn't even see anybody until I came. Who in the world would trap a child like this? I am so pathetic! I cried in my head, calling myself every single insult I know. That's it! I made my decision, and no one, let me repeat, no one, will ever be able to stop me._

_"Then I'm taking you outside! Out of this. . . This place! Out of the ark, and into the world." I said with certainty lining my words. I looked around me before looking back into his sleeping face._

_ "Right now, in this day. We're getting you out."_

_~Skip~_

**We flung ourselves at the open door, and as I felt the familiar rush of space against my skin, I couldn't help but screamed in joy. I grinned as I watched my little child's face and found delight spread all across it. I felt my heart skip a beat;this was the first time I acted like this beside other people. Not even to my brother had I ever screamed and ran in elation. I had to act formal whenever I was with the rest, never like this.**

**"Yeah! Hello world! I'm finally here!" my child shouted at the top of his lungs as the path, or door we've taken spat us into—**

**"The North Pole!" I cried in horror this time. We weren't prepared for this! Damn it!I knew we should have went in the other one!**

**Oh. . . ! Bitter winds bit me and seemed to seep inside of me, freezing me from within. If I was already this cold, wouldn't my child be even colder? I asked myself, horrified. I looked down, and touched his cheeks and wow, its warm! Looks like he didn't need my worries.**

**_"Aaaaaaaaah!" _My little child and I landed on something black,squishy, wet, and ALIVE. Whatever this was, I was pretty sure it didn't die. I was innocence, I practically weight like air. My child was lighter than normal human children. You could almost carry him with one hand.**

**_"Is this. . . Is this. . . Seals!"_**

* * *

I'm so sorry it's late. Once I got home, I tried to send the chapter via Nook HD, but didn't work so I had to find my other laptop and well, had to search for it in another way than file and Word. And then the file is not professional which means no one checked it. I'm so sorry for the mistakes! It is so hard to write in another person's point of view and make it the same as you write it down.. . Anyway, do you know waffles and strawberries with whip cream are my favorite breakfast? O.O How'd it get there?

Aagh! It doesn't make sense anymore so. ..

Please review!


End file.
